Brothers (Alternate Universe 3)
by Samuel The Raconteur
Summary: [Modern AU] Finn and Marshall Lee have been best friends for as long as they can remember. So after Finn meets one of Marshall's friends, he finds himself falling for a girl that's already taken. This story details on how Finn and Marshall's lives change as they try to find love and the repercussions of when one of them finds it.


**Disclaimer: I own only the plot of this story. Not the characters, not Adventure Time, not the iPod, hell, not even the songs on here. Nothing.**

**Songs used in this chapter are:  
Powder to the People, by Dance Gavin Dance  
and  
Wheels 2, by Odd Future**

* * *

[Several Months Ago]

The bright white walls of the bathroom strained his eye sight as he stood in the shower as the water dripped down his hair. He ran a hand through his blonde hair as he spaced out.

A loud knock on the bathroom door broke him away from his daydreaming.

"Don't use up all the hot water, Finn! I still need to take a shower too!" The voice yelled

He simply ignored the voice and continued showering. Several minutes later, he was out of the shower and drying his hair. When he walked out, a boy about his age with long black hair and pale skin wearing nothing but red boxers came to the bathroom.

"You better not have used all the hot water! I swear to God if you did, I'm gonna kill you."

"I love you too, Marshall!" The blonde haired boy cried out as he ran to his room.

"God damn it." Marshall mumbled to himself

Finn closed the door to his room and began throwing clothes on. White shirt? Check. Blue jeans? Check. Socks? Check. Shoes? Check.

He began looking around his room for his hoodie. He checked under the two beds that resided in his room but only found a couple of old books. He heard the shower in the bathroom turn on and a girlish scream come from it.

"AAAHHH!"

Finn began laughing uncontrollably.

"GOD DAMN IT, FINN!" Marshall yelled from the bathroom.

"Sorry!" Finn shouted back

Suddenly, the door to the room opened.

"Are you ready, Finn? 'Cause mom asked me to take Marshall and you to school today." The person asked

"I'm almost ready. Have you seen my jacket anywhere, Jake?" Finn asked

"Which one?"

"The blue one with the white hood and little ears."

"That one? Nah, I haven't seen it bro."

"It's alright, dude."

"What the hell is taking Marshall so long to take a shower?" Jake asked

"He just got in." Finn answered

Jake ignored him and kept talking to himself

"Man, he better not be jerking it in there!"

"C'mon man! I don't wanna hear that!" Finn said loudly

"Sorry! I mean, he better not be touching his wiener!" Jake shouted

"That's sounds even worse!" Finn yelled at him

"Shut the hell up, Jake!" Marshall's voice came from the bathroom

Jake began laughing to himself as Finn stared at him in disgust

"So are you ready for your first day back at school?" Jake asked

"I'm just ready to finish the last year of it." He replied

"You're a senior now, aren't you?"

"Yeah. After this year I'm done."

"Have you been thinking of going to any colleges that accepted you yet?" Jake asked curiously

"Yeah, I have. It's just.." Finn trailed off

"Just what?"

"I don't know, man. I feel like I might screw something up."

"Don't worry about it too much, Finn. You'll figure out what you'll wanna do with your life. Trust me. Besides you still have your twenties to decide on what you want to do and if none of that works out for you and you end up as a thirty year old virgin with a cruddy job, you still have me!" Jake said

"Thanks, Jake. You sure know how to cheer me up." Finn said sarcastically

"I always do." Jake told him as he walked out of the room

Finn resumed in looking for his jacket but quickly stopped as he heard a song come from his nightstand.

"_You threw me away just like all the others!_

_It's been seven days and not a single word!_

_Who chooses to keep all these bohemian thoughts alive?_

_It's just the same, the same as yesterday!_

_Don't wake me up if you have nothing to say!_

_Who chooses to keep all these bohemian thoughts alive?_"

He walked over to it and noticed his phone was getting a call. He picked up the phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Finn?" A female voice asked

"Yeah, this is Finn. Who's this?"

"Oh good! It's Brianna."

"Oh hey, Brianna!"

"Well, I just called so I could tell you that this is my new number. I got a new phone and stuff."

"That's cool." Finn replied

"Yeah, so are you coming to school today?" She asked

"I'm just waiting for Marshall to finish taking a shower."

"Is he almost done?"

"I don't know. Maybe."

"He better hurry!"

"I'll be sure to tell him that." Finn laughed

"Anyways, everybody's here except for you two! Y'all need to hurry up!"

"Yeah, okay. Later, Brianna!"

"Bye, Finn!"

Finn hung up his phone and put it in his pocket. Several minutes later he heard the shower in the restroom turn off.

"Finally." Finn whispered to himself

Marshall stepped out of the restroom.

"Hey, Finn!" He called

"What?"

"You're jacket is in the restroom if you're looking for it."

Finn came running out of the bedroom and into the bathroom. He found his jacket on top of the sink and grabbed it.

"Are you two ready?" Jake asked while walking towards them

"Yeah." Marshall and Finn replied in unison

"Well let's go!" Jake said excitedly

They walked outside the house and towards Jake's car. It was a small green sedan with four doors. Finn opened the car door on the front passenger's side and got in. Marshall got in the backseat and rested his eyes. Jake got in the driver's seat, turned the ignition and hooked up his iPod up to the car. Finn looked at Jake, who was smiling. The green car pulled out of the driveway and drove off. As Jake was driving, he clicked play on his iPod. Finn stared out the car window and watched the passing houses as a song played.

"_Meet me at the lake 'round ten. (Come through)_

_Just meet me at the lake 'round ten. (It's cool to kick it)_

_Meet me by the lake at ten._

_If I'm not there just call,_

_And if you need a way there_

_I'll ride you on my handle bars_

_Meet me at the lake 'round ten. (Come through)_

_Just meet me at the lake 'round ten. (It's cool to kick it)_

_Meet me by the lake at ten._

_If I'm not there just call,_

_And if you need a way there_

_I'll ride you on my handle bars_

_Kissing under moonlight_

_I can bring you to our tree hou..-"_

The song began fading out as Finn closed his eyes.

* * *

"Dude, wake up! We're here!"

"Huh? What?" Finn spoke sleepily as he opened his eyes

"We're here! You gotta go!" Jake told him as he shook Finn again

Finn groggily unbuckled his seat belt and opened the car door as Marshall stood by, waiting for him. He stood up and closed the car door.

"Later, Jake." Finn said

"Yeah, later!" Marshall said with one headphone in his ear

"Are we still on for pizza and video games tonight?" Jake asked

"Yeah, man!" Marshall said as he adjusted his shirt

"Hell yeah!" Finn replied as he fist bumped Jake

"See y'all later then!" Jake said as he drove off

Finn and Marshall then began walking to the two-story building in front of them.

* * *

When they walked inside they were met with a couple of glances from the other students in the hallway. They ignored them and continued walking down the yellow hall until they reached the cafeteria. Finn pushed one of the blue doors open as they walked inside.

As soon as Finn made his way inside, he was greeted by an Asian girl about four inches shorter than him with black hair that had teal streaks in it.

"Finn!" She yelled as hugged him tightly

"Hey, Brianna!" Finn said as he felt himself blush

Marshall just stood there awkwardly as they hugged. Soon Brianna broke away from their hug and gave Marshall a swift karate chop to the arm.

"Ow!" Marshall cried

"Don't take so long next time." Brianna said lowly into his ear

Marshall laughed nervously as he rubbed his head.

"So where are the rest of the guys?" Finn asked her curiously

"They're over there." Brianna said as she pointed to the other side of the cafeteria

There were three other people sitting over where she pointed at.

There was a girl with a hot pink jacket and jeans and long pink hair that went to her mid-back. The second girl was wearing blue jeans and a light blue shirt and had long blonde hair that fell down to her shoulders and one guy who had a dull red hair mohawk, black pants and a grey jacket.

Finn, Brianna and Marshall began walking to the table where their friends were sitting at. Finn felt himself get a bit nauseous as he walked on but quickly shook away the feeling.

They then reached the table and sat down.

"Finn, It's so good to see you again!" The girl with pink hair exclaimed as she hugged him

"It's nice to see you too, Bonnie."

"Yo!" The guy with the red mohawk said as he fist bumped with Marshall

"What up?" Marshall said as he returned the fist bump

"Hey, Marshall.." The girl with blonde hair said shyly as she waved to him from across the table

Marshall got up from his seat and walked to the blonde.

"Hey, Fi!" He said as he hugged her tightly

Bonnie looked at her and gave her a thumbs up. She quickly began blushing

Finn sat there quietly as he let his mind drift. The events of the past summer began replaying in his mind.

"Hey!" Marshall shouted at him

"Huh?" Finn said as he broke from his thoughts

"Are you alright? You've been like that for ten minutes." Marshall said to him

"Yeah. I'm alright.." Finn replied

Marshall knew he was lying.

"Hey! You need to stop thinking about that." Marshall whispered to him

"I know. I know, but it's.." Finn trailed off

"I know it's hard, but she's moving on now, and you need to too."

Finn sighed as he ran his hand through his hair

"I guess you're right."

"Hey! Maybe we can find you a new girl or something. Or a guy. If you wanna switch teams." Marshall said jokingly

"I'm good, Marshall." Finn said as he chuckled to himself

"Whatever you say, buddy."

They whole group sat there and talked, but Finn wasn't really paying attention to the conversation. He pulled out his earphones and plugged them in. He then pressed play on his MP3 and put his head down on the table.

* * *

(Marshall)

"How's he been doing?" Bonnie asked as soon as Finn put on his earphones

"He's doing.. better." Marshall answered

Bonnie sighed as she began fiddling with her hair

"You.. still like him don't you?"

"What? No! I'm just concerned about him that's all."

* * *

(Finn)

_He was standing on a sidewalk that resided next to a street light. The sky was painted a dull grey with a mass of clouds blocking the moonlight as rain poured down. He stood there as a person with long black hair and green eyes came up to him. He was wearing a grey jacket and black pants. He stared at Finn and then smacked him in his face._

"You need to stop moping around!"

"What the hell was that for, man?" Finn asked

"For being all mopey and shit. It's been five months, dude."

"But-"

He cut him off as he slapped him again

"But nothing! Look, I miss her too, but it's time to move on, Finn."

"I.."

"Finn, listen to me. You need to let go."

* * *

The school bell rung quite loudly as Finn opened his eyes and slowly brought his head off the table. It was time for the first period of the day.

He got out of his seat, walked out of the cafeteria and began to wander down the halls. He pulled his schedule out of his pocket and looked at it.

He had math for first period in room 214, the second floor.

"Why did it have to be math?" He complained as he began making his way up the set of stairs.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm slowly building up the story. Don't worry, stuff will happen.**

**Updates about my other stories**

**Mentality: I haven't forgotten about it. It's just kinda hard to type out the chapters for it. I'll start working on it Friday and see if I can have something by Monday. It's kinda hard when you have to try to makes sure things don't seem too.. convenient.**

**Snow: The other half will be posted as soon as I have the inspiration to type it out and have a good song to go with it.**

**I think I'm over working myself, but hey, I like writing stories about Adventure Time. Even if they're not that good. ****Thanks for reading and review if you feel like it!**

**With love,**

**Sianvar the Raconteur **


End file.
